


Венерина мухоловка

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спок притягивает к себе. И если вовремя не остановиться, то судьба предрешена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Венерина мухоловка

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарности: оку. Всегда - оку, за ее заявку и глубину, за позволение писать то, что хочется. Как славно, что у нас совпадают настроения. Мэламори - за то, что была рядом и успокаивала, когда хотелось опустить руки и поплакать в уголочке. За то, что принимаешь всё.

_Джим помнит до последней секунды то, как они познакомились. Помнит, как выглядел Спок, — серьезный, чересчур бесстрастный, с прямой спиной и равнодушным взглядом. Помнит, что подумал: в таких глазах всегда видна насмешка. Джиму казалось, что Спок даже не прячет чувство превосходства над глупыми недалекими людьми, подверженными страстям и разврату. Не чета вулканцам, чей путь прославлен и проложен самим великим Сураком._

_Джим помнит, как они посмотрели друг на друга, как скрестились их взгляды и едва не посыпались искры от взаимной ненависти. Спок прятал свои эмоции, мастерски прятал, но Джим знал, что тот его ненавидит по-настоящему — яростно, безумно, так, что можно свихнуться даже вулканцу. Джим был уверен, что Спок недоумевал: как жалкому человеку пришло в голову обойти его тест? Как вообще кто-то смог додуматься до такого? Как его, вулканца, смогли обыграть на его же поле?_

_Именно это Спок так никогда ему и не простил._

_Его выгибает на кровати, он цепляется скрюченными пальцами за простыню, хрипит, слюна течет на подушку из раскрытого в диком крике рта, что-то оглушительно пищит, его хватают, сдерживают, кричат:_

_– Джим? Джимми! Джимми! Чепел, немедленно!.. Черт побери, Джим, не думай даже, ты, маленький ублюдок! Спок, сделай хоть что-нибудь, ты же можешь! Спок!_

* * * 

**J. K.**

Джим не смог бы сказать, что и когда у них зародилось. По первости он пробовал разобраться в событиях, расставить их в хронологическом порядке, но каждый раз получалось, что кусочки прошлого менялись местами как будто по собственному желанию. То, что, он был уверен, случилось в самом начале, по логике произошло спустя некоторое время. А что было, как он считал, когда они уже сходили друг от друга и сводили друг друга с ума, имело место быть как раз в самом начале. Но Джим все равно не оставлял попыток разложить все по полочкам, чтобы при случае сделать правильные выводы. Если, конечно, понадобится.

Спустя всего несколько часов с пресловутой первой встречи Джим снова был вынужден наступить Споку на хвост, знатно потоптавшись на его чувствах. Потом, спустя неизвестно сколько времени — может, пару дней или даже минут, — он осознал, что именно сделал, и долго не мог понять, как ему хватило ума бить в самое больное место существа, потерявшего мать. Как только он додумался до такого? Хватило намека старого Спока, который швырнул молодого себя в угоду прошлой, стершейся временной ветки, и Джим ломанулся исполнять его волю — ковыряться в растрепанных чувствах Спока молодого. 

Если бы он дал себе время подумать, то сообразил бы, что именно делает, но в тот момент слепое желание поступить так, как он считал нужным, застилало глаза багровым маревом. И месть, конечно, месть. За то, что Спок сделал раньше, в зале, перед комиссией и студентами: заставил вспомнить смерть отца, выглядя при этом как самая настоящая сука, довольная собой и считающая себя правой. Потому-то Джим и довел Спока, потому-то ударил изо всех сил, где-то глубоко внутри считая, что воздает по заслугам. Но каким после этого он был человеком, если позволил себе такое? Если сумел забыть о том, насколько свежа потеря, как безумно это болит? Отец погиб давно, Джим никогда его не видел, и хрен бы с ним, этим тупым вулканцем, который возомнил о себе черт знает что и считал себя вправе говорить что вздумается. Но зачем себя-то так же вести? Джим не знал. 

Он не нашел лучшего способа извиниться, кроме как изменить свое отношение к Споку. И... Да, пожалуй, именно с этого все и началось — с того самого момента, как Джим решил отплясывать перед Споком, схватывая на лету его непроизнесенные желания. Маккой очень громко и категорично выражал свое мнение насчет поведения Джима, но толку это не приносило: разогнавшись, он просто не мог остановиться и заставить себя поступать иначе. Ему казалось, что он недостаточно сильно признал свою вину, недостаточно показал, что раскаивается. Не искупил до конца. И сам не заметил, как все изменилось. 

Спок, он... Он просто стал слишком близким. Джим не ответил бы, если бы его спросили, как они до этого докатились. Спок будто втек в него, растворился, уютно устроившись где-то среди эритроцитов, и изнутри наблюдал за всеми помыслами Джима, регулируя и контролируя его, когда считал нужным.

Джим даже не знал, что с этим можно было бороться. 

Несмотря на отплясывания, он и сам понимал, что происходит что-то не то. Маккой тоже не добавлял спокойствия, и Джим не мог не обращать внимания на слова друга, который регулярно пробовал до него достучаться, отрезвить, вернуть к реальности. И, реагируя на Боунса, Джим раздражался, отчего срывался на Споке, отчего чувствовал вину перед ним, отчего раздражался еще сильнее, и однажды это попросту привело к очередной драке. Джим не помнил, когда именно они схлестнулись, но это просто случилось — их обоих как током шибануло, они отскочили друг от друга, часто дыша. Джим осторожно перевел дух, не сводя со Спока настороженного взгляда, и вулканец ответил таким же — внимательным, едва обеспокоенным. Джим ухмыльнулся, козырнул и попытался было уйти прочь — на самом деле, уйти лишь бы куда-нибудь, но все равно не получилось. Спок схватил его за руку — по ней тут же побежали мурашки и колени ослабли, так что Джим был вынужден схватиться за стену, чтобы не упасть. Спок переплел их пальцы, и Джим приоткрыл рот, а после и вовсе распахнул его, хватая воздух, потому что ему показалось, что с палубы неожиданно исчез весь хренов кислород. 

Спок держал его крепко, касался зажатой, словно в тисках, ладони пальцами второй руки, щекотал, гладил, а Джима потряхивало. Он мотал головой, чувствуя, как мутнеет рассудок, а Спок расцветал на глазах, начиная, блядь, на самом деле сиять как чертова звезда. Джим попытался рассмеяться, но не получилось, – силы покидали его, оставляя в теле непонятную истому и дикое желание, и он не удивился, обнаружив, что целует Спока. Тот, впрочем, тоже не выглядел удивленным, только постанывал в рот Джима, и Джим даже не представлял, что вулканцы умеют стонать. Он думал, что они могут только унижать и высокомерно разговаривать, а оказалось, что не только — Спок как раз на этой мысли прижал его к стене на гребаной палубе, где их могли увидеть в любой момент, и толкнулся бедрами в пах. Джим распахнул глаза, прервал поцелуй, повернув голову в страхе увидеть кого-нибудь, а Спок даже внимания не обратил, с легкостью переключившись на шею и ключицы. 

Как-то они добрались до каюты, и это оказалась каюта Спока. Они ввалились внутрь, словно склеенные — Спок даже не думал его отпускать, притягивая к себе сильнее и сильнее. Джим уже ждал, что у него позвоночник переломится, но не случилось — вместо этого Спок швырнул его на кровать и тут же стянул с него форменные брюки, едва не содрал тунику с водолазкой, но Джим успел первым, обеспокоившись, что надеть будет нечего, когда они закончат. И если сейчас его только прельщала такая перспектива, то потом, он был уверен, он очень огорчится, не обнаружив даже целых трусов. 

Спок навалился на него, подмял, вжал в кровать, и из Джима воздух словно вышибло, таким тяжелым тот оказался. Придавил собой, что сдвинуться не получалось, да еще и толкнулся бедрами сразу же, а Джима выгнуло навстречу. Он вцепился пальцами в твердые плечи Спока, почувствовал, как под кожей перекатываются мышцы, и внутри у него все замерло и сжалось от ощущения столь большой силы. 

Спок поцеловал его, схватив за волосы, не давая возможности уклониться, но Джиму не особенно и хотелось. Напротив, он шире раскрыл рот, позволяя языку Спока скользнуть глубже, и тут же сомкнул губы, начав посасывать и лаская своим самый кончик языка вулканца. Спок низко застонал, прикусил его нижнюю губу, отстранился, оттянув ее зубами, и тут же снова поцеловал, вжимаясь и потираясь стояком о ногу Джима. Ткань брюк сейчас была лишней, царапала кожу, оставляя невидимые, но ощутимые следы, и Джим уже почти возмутился, но Спок внезапно куда-то исчез, а его самого вдруг согнуло пополам — так, что колени оказались около ушей, а поясницу стрельнуло болью. Спок развел его ягодицы в стороны, помогая себе пальцами, надавил одним на анус Джима и тут же прижался языком, ткнулся в самую сердцевину, пощекотал кончиком, и Джим застонал, закусив костяшки собственных пальцев. Спок выдохнул прямо в расселину, и Джиму явственно почудилось, что тот насмехается над ним, но точно так же, сукин сын, не может от него оторваться. И точно так же, как он в эту минуту позволял делать с собой что угодно, Спок не хотел его отпускать. Джим и не пытался вырваться — его все более чем устраивало, а о странности происходящего он решил пока что не задумываться — для этого будет полно времени уже на следующий день. 

Джим вскрикнул, а затем сразу же закрыл рот рукой, чтобы ни звука не вырвалось, когда Спок уверенно выпрямился и, приставив к его заду член, прошелся головкой по промежности. Джим бы выгнулся, если бы могла позволить гордость, но та внезапно проснулась, заставила быть неподвижным и терпеливым, хотя, видел Бог, терпения в нем оставались сущие крупицы. Спок коротко и низко застонал, звук шел откуда-то изнутри, словно из глубокой трубы, и Джим на секунду замешкался, а когда очнулся, то вулканец вставил ему, и волосы на лобке касались Джима, щекоча и абсурдно смущая. 

Джим на миг пришел в себя, вот именно в этот момент он посмотрел на все со стороны, на Спока, самозабвенно двигавшегося в нем рваным нечетким ритмом, на себя, развалившегося под ним и подставившим ни с того ни с сего свою капитанскую задницу. Моргнул, шокированный, забился, желая освободиться от сильной хватки — вулканец держал его за локоть и колено, с каждым толчком натягивая на себя. Спок, разумеется, и не подумал разжать руки, И Джим уже почти закричал, понимая, что ему просто не хватает человеческих сил против вулканских, как вдруг Спок мотнул головой, явно раздраженный, и переместил правую руку на лицо Джима. 

Если бы после он попробовал разобраться в том, что произошло, он понял бы, что все утвердилось именно в секунду, когда пальцы Спока коснулись его скулы и лба, а в мыслях сначала стрельнуло сильной болью, а затем разлилось истинное блаженство.

* * *

**L. M.**

Космос оказался именно таким, каким и ожидал его увидеть Маккой. Служба на корабле не принесла в его жизнь ничего нового, кроме посторонних людей, от которых порой хотелось закрыться в собственной каюте в обнимку с бренди или ромуланским элем, позаимствованным у Скотти. Скотти, кстати, проявил себя с прекрасной стороны и всегда охотно снабжал Маккоя выпивкой, нередко предоставляя свою компанию.

Главе медицинской службы скучать было некогда, и позволить себе отдых Маккой мог изредка, и это немало его удручало. Поначалу он даже радовался такому объему работы — тоска по Земле, на которой он оставил ребенка, отлично перебивалась нагрузкой: анализами, исследованиями, поиском нужной вакцины, когда при очередной высадке на очередную полубезумную планету кто-то из десанта обязательно возвращался на корабль со смертельно опасным вирусом в крови. Хоть прививай, хоть не прививай — если на Земле заболеваний было великое множество, то с размером галактики список вырастал просто до недостижимых размеров, и далеко не все болезни человек мог перенести. Так что оставалось лишь полагаться на удачу и — Джиму — на умения Маккоя вытаскивать капитана из глубокой задницы, куда того загнали аллергии на все подряд. 

Только одно существо на корабле не огорчало его — читай: не обращалось за помощью — Спок. Вулканец, пресловутый зеленокровый гоблин, благодаря которому Джим чуть было не остался на планете, что привело бы к уничтожению и Земли... Этот вулканец никогда не приходил в медотсек, если на то не было каких-нибудь важных для научного отдела причин. К счастью, Маккою везло, и причин таких было чертовски мало, а если и возникали, то Спок предпочитал присылать младших сотрудников, не желая показываться доктору на глаза. И правильно, черт возьми! С неприязнью к нему Боунсу так и не удалось справиться. Хотя, если по-честному, он и не очень старался. Как, он был уверен, и Джим. То есть, Маккой допускал желание капитана наладить контакт с подчиненными, особенно с основным составом мостика, и потому к измененным отношениям Джима и Спока сначала отнесся нейтрально. 

Проснулся он в ту минуту, когда осознал, что уже не первый раз обед проходит не только в компании Джима, но и в компании гоблина, который сидит рядом с капитаном и сверкает черными глазами, скрывая где-то в них проклятое торжество. Маккой не сомневался, что там оно было, как и довольство, что он смог потеснить в сердце Джима царившего там единственного друга Маккоя, заняв точно половину. Джим не обращал внимания, болтал по делу и не очень, не хватало только, чтобы он еще начал качать ногами, как дети на качелях, беззаботные и счастливые. Джим выглядел именно таким — радостным, веселым, легкомысленным, Спок молча ел свою траву и запивал мерзким розовым супом, а Маккою оставалось только давиться котлетой из репликатора и делать вид, что все в порядке.

Ничего не было в порядке. 

– Джим, – попробовал он сунуться к тому на выходе из столовой, – у меня к тебе есть пара вопросов. Не мог бы ты зайти сегодня ко мне? 

– Я не думаю, что сегодня у капитана достаточно времени на дружеские визиты, – ответил вместо Кирка Спок, уверенно оттеснив Маккоя от Джима, кивнул и, коснувшись локтя молчавшего капитана, подтолкнул его дальше по коридору. А Боунс так и остался стоять в дверях столовой, и эти чертовы двери каждую секунду съезжались и разъезжались, реагируя на срабатывавшие датчики, и все эта конструкция адски пищала до тех пор, пока он не сообразил отойти в сторону. Глядя вслед Джиму и Споку, Маккой не мог сформулировать, что именно думает по этому поводу. Но явно ничего хорошего в его голове не было. 

В следующий раз он сунулся к Джиму, увидев его одного на мостике. Одного — значит, без Спока, который куда-то отлучился как раз в ту минуту, как Маккой появился здесь, и не воспользоваться шансом было преступно. 

Джим был бледноватым, под глазами залегли круги, и вместо привычного раздражения и противной детской обиды, что его променяли на другого друга, Боунс впервые испытал тревогу за Кирка — так нехорошо тот выглядел. Увидев Маккоя, Джим расплылся в улыбке и протянул руку для пожатия, схватился за ладонь и затряс ее, как припадочный.

– Давно я тебя не видел, – сказал он и мечтательно закатил глаза. 

– Месяц, Джим, – уязвленно проговорил Маккой, не удержавшись. Джим вздрогнул:

– Месяц? Серьезно? Вот черт, я даже не думал, что капитанство — это так ответственно и отнимает столько времени! Серьезно, Боунс, нам нужно встретиться, обязательно, мы так давно не разговаривали, у меня столько... 

– Доктор? – сразу за просвистевшими дверями турболифта раздался низкий голос Спока, и Джим моментально замолчал. Его как будто выключили, а через секунду на его лице снова появилась улыбка, и он посмотрел на Спока счастливо, как будто тот был хреновым Иисусом, явившимся истово верующему придурку. 

– Мистер Спок, – холодно поприветствовал вулканца Маккой, затем бросил на Джима разочарованный взгляд, поняв, что сейчас ничего не сможет добиться. Хмыкнул, вспомнив о том, зачем и явился на мостик, и протянул Джиму ПАДД с новыми данными по последней инфекции, которая подкосила десятерых из экипажа. А ведь зараза поначалу казалась безвредной. – Капитан, мне нужно ваше разрешение не продолжение исследований. 

– Зачем? – спросил Спок, подняв на Маккоя равнодушный взгляд. Смотря на вулканца, Боунс не мог отделаться от мысли, что тот будто отсутствует на мостике, что тут его хреново бренное зеленокровое тело, а сам он где-то не пойми где, унесся мыслями в страну грез и фантазий. Тоже, черт, Питер Пен выискался. 

– Необходимо углубить разработки, для этого нужно разрешение капитана, потому что это уже не моя ответственность, а решение Джима. – Раньше он продолжил бы не задумываясь, уверенный, что Джим одобрит все его действия ради жизней членов команды, но с недавних пор Кирк слегка подкрутил гайки, и отчеты требовалось сдавать чаще и в обязательном порядке строго по форме образца. Глядя на эту парочку, Боунс начинал догадываться, кто именно был инициатором этого требования. 

– Капитан? – Спок перевел взгляд на Джима, который по-прежнему легко улыбался, мысленно явно пребывая не здесь. Интересно, не там ли, где и Спок? 

– Что? – Джим словно опомнился, часто заморгал, непонимающе посмотрел на Боунса, по-прежнему протягивавшего ему ПАДД, и взял планшет в руки, недоуменно смотря на дисплей. 

– Поставьте подпись, сэр, – подсказал Спок, и Джим беспрекословно подчинился, подмахнув стилусом под документом. Протянул обратно Боунсу, и он взял планшет одеревеневшими пальцами, молча развернулся и направился к турболифту, преодолев желание обернуться. Он был уверен, что Спок так и не отошел от капитанского кресла, что его рука все так же собственнически и вольготно лежит на спинке прямо за Джимом, и, может быть, Спок касался его пальцами. 

– Вам нужно посетить столовую, капитан, – услышал он приглушенную фразу и передернул плечами в момент, когда за ним закрылись двери лифта. 

Что-то нужно было делать. Хоть что-нибудь, но он не знал, с чего начать. Нужно было обследовать Джима, попытаться найти причину этой чертовщины. Но разделить этих двоих не представлялось возможным — Спок как чертов сиамский близнец, связанный невидимыми нитями с Джимом, всегда оказывался рядом. 

Кажется, все стало только хуже. Боунс не знал, что именно, но предчувствие не давало покоя.

Джим уже не утруждал себя заботой о самочувствии. За этим теперь следил Спок.

* * * 

**S.**

Вулканцы — гордость мироздания, и Спок был счастлив, что родился именно вулканцем. Что в его распоряжении оказались уникальная память, внушительная сила и незаурядный ум. Знания поколений впитались в его разум, как вода — в губку, чтобы Спок мог когда угодно прибегать к нужной ему информации. Человеку подобное было недоступно, и Споку не удалось бы передать своего облегчения, что так много он взял именно от отца, а не от матери.

Его матерью, к его стыду, была обычная землянка. Слабая, ранимая, чувствительная, тянувшая к нему руки для нелепых объятий в самые неподходящие моменты. Собственно, все моменты были неподходящими, потому что вулканцы не нуждались в тактильном контакте, в отличие от людей. Споку не нравилось, что ему приходилось прятать глаза в ответ на насмешки недругов, не принимавших его в свои круги из-за этой червоточины. 

Его мать все и испортила. Ее гены, ничтожные человеческие гены, подточили уникальность вулканского рода, и некоторые области знаний оказались Споку недоступны просто потому, что его мозг, наполовину земной, попросту не мог усвоить то, что, с небольшим трудом, но все-таки давалось обычному вулканскому ученику. Разве можно было пережить этот позор? Это унижало не только его самого, но и его отца, а видеть разочарование в глазах Сарэка оказалось практически невыносимо, и потому Спок не нашел лучшего варианта, чем отправиться на Землю. Академия Звездного Флота оказалась тем самым местом, где его знаниями восхищались, а умения пригодились, и уникальный тест обеспечил уверенностью и славой. Среди небольшого количества людей и инопланетников, конечно, но на Вулкане не было бы и этого. 

Спок был доволен своим существованием вплоть до того момента, как Джеймс Тиберий Кирк не взломал его программу, чтобы самодовольно обойти экзамен и выставить Спока абсолютным дураком. Подумать только, тест известного вулканца, тест, который не смогли пройти сотни студентов, взломал самоуверенный наглец. 

Над ним опять все смеялись. 

Потом события закрутились как безумные, и оставалось только плыть по течению, ненавидя вселенную за необходимость сотрудничать с Кирком. Спок ничего не мог поделать с собственным желанием поступать вопреки действительно разумным и логичным советам человека, и со стороны его действия казались верхом самодурства. Но это мало волновало Спока, потерявшего мать и чувствовавшего по этому поводу только досаду, что с ее смертью из него самого не ушло все человеческое. Джеймс Кирк и тут выделился, умудрившись вывести его на эмоциональную реакцию и сместив с поста и. о. капитана.

От Кирка никак нельзя было отделаться и после того, как все завершилось. Тот прилип к нему, не оставляя в покое, таскался следом, если только была возможность уйти с мостика, не нарушая устав, – хотя перечислить, сколько раз и как именно Кирк нарушал устав, не смог бы даже Спок, а ведь с его памятью он мог запомнить многое. 

Спок чувствовал раздражение, и это его нервировало. Он привык быть бесстрастным и хладнокровным, но Кирк являл собой прекрасный образчик человеческой идиомы «и мертвого поднимет». Поэтому не было ничего удивительного в том, что однажды Спок не смог удержать себя в руках, и они с Кирком второй раз схлестнулись в драке. 

В коридоре никого не было, и после это только обрадовало Спока, потому что никто, кроме него, так не узнал, что именно он совершил, поддавшись вспыхнувшим эмоциям. 

Джеймс Тиберий Кирк обладал очень подвижным и ярким разумом. Овладев его телом, Спок получил возможность овладевать его мыслями, когда только заблагорассудится, и поначалу нечасто пользовался этой прерогативой. Напротив, теперь Кирк то и дело намекал, не решаясь просить прямо, на то, что хочет, чтобы Спок соединился с ним сознанием. Единственное — Кирк не знал, что именно делал с ним Спок, а Спок не считал нужным тому об этом говорить. Но соблазн был велик, и с каждым днем рос все больше и больше, пока Спок не поймал себя на том, что готов точно во время связи с Пайком вытащить Кирка из его кресла и, заведя в ближайшую каюту, коснуться его скулы пальцами, чтобы наконец ощутить снова, как густые, сладкие мысли обволакивают его острый как рапира разум.

Он сам попал в свою же ловушку. Подстроив западню для человека, вулканец не совладал с собой и стал зависимым от контактов едва ли не сильнее, чем землянин. Их связь дошла до того, что Спок мог внушать Джиму мысли, что и как говорить, как поступать, и первым делом он отсек от Кирка его друга, повинуясь собственничеству, кипевшему в крови. 

Делиться Джимом не хотелось. Доходило до того, что Спок желал запереться с ним и сутками напролет не вылезать из его головы, погружаясь все глубже и глубже. Сознание капитана оказалось привлекательнее и приятнее всех побед во всевозможных сферах, и если бы Споку предложили остаться в Кирке навсегда, он бы, не задумываясь, согласился. Но ему ничего не предлагалось, кроме постоянной мольбы Джима об очередном половом акте, которые всегда заканчивались мелдингом. Впрочем, Спока это вполне устраивало.

Кажется, он начал понимать, что именно заинтересовало в его матери отца, раз тот пошел вопреки всем традициям и женился на землянке. Если у Аманды был такой же разум, если ее мысли точно так же кружили вокруг Сарэка, то Спок не мог осуждать отца за его опрометчивый поступок. 

Если его и беспокоило происходящее, то точно не так сильно, как следовало. Со временем — а это все длилось уже пять месяцев и двадцать четыре дня — он стал замечать, что все чаще говорит за Кирка, направляет его по его человеческим нуждам, подсказывает и настойчиво советует, что нужно сделать. Не хватало только пульта управления — настолько покорным стал капитан. Спок порой пытался поймать его бессмысленный взгляд, но, по сути, это его ни капли не волновало: Кирк перестал мешаться под ногами, а справляться с чужими обязанностями, исполняя роль серого кардинала, Споку было не трудно. 

К тому же, Кирк все чаще и чаще требовал связи, а от приятного Спок отказываться не желал, и потому охотно предоставлял Джиму свои пальцы и свой разум, ввинчиваясь в его сознание тонкими иглами. Джим болезненно стонал, с каждым разом все дольше и громче, но Спока и это не беспокоило: если тот просил, значит, все было в порядке. Вряд ли Кирк стал бы просить контакта, если бы ему не нравилось. А ему нравилось, Спок мог заявить это с уверенностью, если бы кто-нибудь осмелился его спросить. 

Все на самом деле было даже хорошо, и Спока все устраивало. 

Все полетело с орбиты, когда он не смог себя проконтролировать во время десанта на планету. 

Он старался держаться поближе к Джиму, потому что большое расстояние ухудшало передачу мыслей, и капитан терялся, когда ему задавали вопросы. Послы водили их по дворцу, сложенному из хрустального камня, грубо обтесанного, но завораживающе поблескивавшего острыми гранями в свете мерцающих свечей. Джим то и дело порывался остановиться у стены, увлеченный яркими слепящими бликами, и Спок был вынужден его подталкивать, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее. Но вместо того, чтобы идти вперед, Джим льнул к нему, приникая спиной к груди, так что Споку оставалось только бросать настороженные взгляды на инопланетников, надеясь, что никто из них ничего не заметил. 

Маккой шел рядом, внимательно слушал рассказ о городе, лейтенант из научной службы осматривала предметы искусства, и Спок подавил раздражение, чувствуя, как по рукам побежали мурашки, а все тело охватила слабость. Джим как знал — обернулся к нему, облизнулся и обними губами произнес: «Пожалуйста». Глаза его на миг загорелись желанием, и Спок вспыхнул в ответ, отчего Джим сдавленно застонал и прикрыл веки, наваливаясь на него всем телом. 

«Не сейчас», – попытался он передать капитану, но тот не реагировал. Маккой и остальные ушли вперед, и Спок на миг ощутил торжество: вот тебе и друг, который из-за нелепой человеческой обиды решил навсегда забыть о том, кто был ближе всех и в Академии, и на корабле. 

– Пожалуйста, – простонал Джим и снова облизнул губы, прерывисто вздохнул и попытался схватить Спока за рукав. 

– Не сейчас. Капитан. Сейчас не время и не место, – отчужденно произнес Спок, вырывая руку из цепких пальцев. Кирк всхлипнул и послушно кивнул, а Спок стиснул зубы, увидев, как часто бьется жилка на шее капитана, как у того порозовели щеки, как быстро неглубокое дыхание, вестник сексуального желания, срывается вниз. 

– Спок? – окликнул его возвратившийся Маккой, окинув Джима тревожным взглядом. – Что с ним?

– Я в порядке, Боунс, – ответил Джим словами Спока и скупо улыбнулся, нервно кивнув. Маккой нахмурился, всматриваясь в его лицо, и помрачнел, заметив пустые глаза. Взор был направлен в пустоту, и Спок впервые понял, кого же ему напоминает Кирк, – слепца. – Я в порядке, – повторил Спок и заставил Джима махнуть рукой и хохотнуть. 

– Ты выглядишь больным. Когда мы поднимемся на корабль, ты явишься на осмотр, – твердо сказал доктор и бросил на Спока действительно грозный взгляд. – Он явится. Ты его приведешь. Ты понял? 

– Когда мы вернемся, – кивнул Спок и отвернулся. Маккой постоял еще несколько секунд, затем, фыркнув, удалился догонять посла и его окружение, и им бы тоже не мешало быть там, среди инопланетников, слушать о городе, смотреть на предметы искусства, чтобы потом сдать удовлетворительные отчеты в Управление, но Джим снова прильнул к нему. Спок раздул ноздри, вдыхая запах, его пальцы задрожали от сдерживаемого желания прикоснуться, сжать Джима в руках изо всех сил — как отец справлялся с этим? Как он смог не сломать матери все кости? 

С каждым мигом сознание мутнело все больше. Спок знал, что время замедлилось, что на самом деле прошло не больше пары мгновений, но казалось, что он стоит в вязком болоте и погружается все глубже, что его засасывает Джим прямо так, без мелдинга. Джим терся о него и постанывал, а Спок прижимал его к себе, вдавливая в собственную грудь, и наслаждался учащенным сердцебиением, которое чувствовал ладонями. 

– Пожалуйста, – всхлипнул Кирк снова и запрокинул голову, выискивая в глазах Спока согласие. Во взгляде Джима на секунду промелькнуло сознание прежнего капитана, зародилась мысль, которая тут же воплотилась в поцелуе. Спок выдохнул и отстранился, а Джим еще крепче вцепился в него, вымаливая близость. 

– Не здесь и не сейчас, – повторил Спок настойчиво. Джим хныкнул, но Спок был непреклонен, отодвинул его от себя и направился в сторону скрывшейся за углом делегации. В ушах шумела разогнавшаяся кровь, пальцы покалывало, сердце билось гулко и сильно, и Спок не сразу распознал, что Джим за ним не идет. Остановившись, он обернулся и застыл, не ожидавший увидеть лежащего на полу Кирка, бледного и едва дышащего. Спок бросился к нему, опустился на колени, тут же прикоснулся к лицу, покрытому испариной. 

Джим не реагировал. 

Спок сглотнул, чувствуя, как заколотилось сердце, и постарался взять себя в руки, но вместо ожидаемого успокоения его накрыло удушливой волной жажды. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь отделаться от образа бесчувственного Кирка, но не удалось, и Спок сам не заметил, как схватил того за руку, смял пальцы до хруста, и на это Джим тоже не отреагировал. 

Он лежал перед ним, слабый, безвольный, покорный и бессильный. Его разум был доступен настолько, что Споку не пришлось бы прилагать никаких усилий; все, что нужно — коснуться пальцами лица, надавить, вонзиться сознанием в расслабленный разум и почувствовать снова, как его окутывают горячие и трепетные мысли Джима. Спок хотел, чтобы Джим кружил вокруг него, ласкал прикосновениями помыслов, содержание которых совершенно не интересовало. 

Он не думал, что в минуте от них — делегация, что Маккой вызверится и добьется наказания за все, что Спок совершил с его другом. Не думал, что делает что-то неправильное, проникая в чужую голову, скользя глубже, потому что затягивало и манило. Не думал совершенно ни о чем, наслаждаясь сплетением остатков идей и фантазий, отзвуков ощущений и образов. Погружался дальше и глубже, даже не заметив, как вдруг Джим вздрогнул — так сильно, что ударился головой о хрустальный пол — захрипел, распахнув невидящие глаза, и перестал дышать. 

Спок очнулся, только когда сознание Кирка стало меркнуть. Вынырнул с глубины, куда раньше не проникал, и уставился распахнутыми глазами на капитана, только сейчас начиная понимать, что именно произошло. Мысли заметались в его голове, путаясь в остаточной сладости после мелдинга, и Спок вскочил на ноги, не отвечая за себя, и бросился за Маккоем, впервые в жизни выкрикивая его имя.

* * *

– Джим? Джимми! Джимми! Чепел, немедленно!.. Черт побери, Джим, не думай даже, ты, маленький ублюдок! Спок, сделай хоть что-нибудь, ты же можешь! Спок!

Маккой кричал на него, требовал помочь, а Спок не понимал, что именно делает в медотсеке. Но он спешил сюда вместе с Маккоем, шел рядом с носилками и бросал на безжизненного Кирка быстрые незаметные взгляды. 

Он заметил синие губы, круги под глазами и серое лицо. Рука свесилась с носилок и покачивалась с каждым шагом лейтенантов службы безопасности, синие ногти на серой руке тоже притягивали взор. 

– Какого черта ты стоишь, ублюдок, – прошипел Маккой прямо ему в лицо, и слюна доктора попала на кожу Спока. Он не пошевелился, чтобы стереть ее с щек и губ, и Маккой яростно выдохнул, явственно показывая, что предпочел бы сам вытереть свою слюну, кулаками и коленями. Если бы мог, доктор отомстил бы Споку за все. Если бы знал, за что мстить. 

– Убирайся на хрен отсюда, если ни хрена не можешь сделать, – рявкнул Маккой и резким жестом указал Споку на дверь. Двигаясь к выходу, Спок не оглядывался, но шум крови в ушах не мог заглушить истерического писка приборов и гневных выкриков Маккоя, спасавшего Кирку жизнь.

* * *

Через три часа все закончилось. Спок все это время простоял у дверей в медотсек, не двигаясь с места — ноги стали деревянными, не получалось сделать и шаг. Внутри происходило что-то, к чему Спок не имел отношения, – фактически, внутри исправляли его ошибки, но в этом не было его вины.

Кирк сам просил близости. Кирку нравилось. Кирк впал в зависимость, и это были не проблемы Спока, который всего лишь давал капитану то, что тот хотел. В чем тот нуждался, как в глотке воды. 

Это Джим выпрашивал у него контакт, это Джим умолял его о мелдинге, и Спок всего лишь исполнил его просьбу, так что он тут ни при чем. Совершенно. И не ему разбираться с последствиями.

Что будет, если Маккой найдет нарушения нейронных связей? Что будет со Споком? Что с ним сделает Управление? 

Маккой найдет. Маккой слишком хороший специалист и слишком преданный друг, чтобы так запросто оставить травмы Кирка. 

Маккой спасет, Маккой вытащит. Джиму с ним повезло. А у Спока друзей никогда не было, и он не знал, что такое доверие. Он умел только брать, пользоваться и забывать, остальное казалось ему лишним и ненужным. Каким, по сути, и было.

* * *

Джим по цвету был чуть розовее наволочки молочного цвета. Его грудь мерно вздымалась под натянутой до самого подбородка простыней, опускалась на выдохе и замирала на секунду, отчего Спок сам задерживал дыхание, подспудно опасаясь, что Джим сейчас перестанет дышать. Но — нет, он по-прежнему, пусть и слабо, едва заметно, дышал, и Спок позволил себе приблизиться к нему еще на несколько шагов.

Маккоя здесь не было. Здесь на удивление не было никого, кроме двух охранников перед дверью. Охранников, избавиться от назойливого внимания которых Споку не составило труда — вулканский захват до сих пор оставался его приятной способностью, которую он предпочитал не демонстрировать. 

Джим казался вернувшимся с того света, каким, фактически, и был, потому что Спок мог поклясться, что тот мертвым лежал на полу. Сейчас он оказался в безопасности — надежные руки доктора вытащили его из могилы, куда Спок его загнал.

Нужно было посмотреть правде в глаза. Это была вина Спока, с самого начала. 

Но он не чувствовал себя виноватым. 

То, что спас Маккой, не было Джимом. В Джиме ничего не осталось от Джима, кроме сознания, до последней секунды остававшегося ярким и завораживающим. Спок что-то сделал не так, потому что мать его не изменилась за все время его взросления, а Джим перестал быть собой меньше чем за полгода. 

Быть может, причина крылась именно в гнилой человеческой половине. 

– Спок, – вдруг произнес Джим, и это короткое словно колокол ударило в голове. Спок покачнулся, вперился черным взглядом в Кирка, приоткрывшего глаза, и заиграл желваками, понимая, что ничего не изменилось. 

– Капитан, – по привычке сказал он, хотя говорить это было не перед кем. Самому Кирку было все равно — он тянулся к Споку инстинктивно, замечая только его среди теней меркнущего сознания. 

Яркого, живого и манящего. 

– Вам нужно отдохнуть, капитан, – сбившись, проговорил Спок. Пальцы начало покалывать, и он собрал ладони в кулаки, заводя руки за спину, и выпрямился, держа осанку перед Кирком. 

– Я... Спок... – выдохнул Джим, попытался было приподняться на подушках, но сил не хватило, и он рухнул обратно, состроив болезненную гримасу и захныкав как ребенок. – Спок... 

– Капитан, – успокаивающим тоном произнес Спок, делая еще один шаг. Пальцы дрожали, дыхание спирало, потому что он вспоминал, как прекрасен разум Джима. Желание погрузиться в него вспыхнуло ярким огнем, пробежало по венам, и Джим вдруг выгнулся на койке, простыня сползла, являя бледную грудь и маленькие темные соски. 

– Пожалуйста, – простонал Кирк. – Пожалуйста!.. 

Спок склонился над ним, и Джим вдруг нашел его руку, потянул на себя, и Спок поддался — позволил ему делать что хочет. Джим расправил ему пальцы, ощупал фаланги и ткнулся слепо в ладонь, пытаясь самостоятельно устроить кисть на нужных контактных точках. 

– Сейчас, капитан, – тихо сказал Спок и, надавив пальцами Джиму на скулу и лоб, на миг замер, предвкушая самое сладкое, самое желанное испытание в его жизни. 

В этот раз он погрузится так глубоко, докуда не дошел в прошлый раз. 

И теперь Джеймс Кирк не выживет.


End file.
